


You're a mess

by grantaire2d2 (improbable_endings_of_stadust_and_song)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffity one shot i made because i just- cecilos okay?, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/improbable_endings_of_stadust_and_song/pseuds/grantaire2d2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos was just having a really bad day</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a mess

His hands were steady as he took a breath and aimed. His index finger was itching to pull the trigger. He needed to know, he always needed to know.  He squeezed his fingers and... nothing.

Carlos sighed and tossed the cheep plastic toy onto a growing pile beside the counter. “Leroy,” he said to his colleague, collapsing into a chair he wasn't entirely sure had been there yesterday. “why do all the water guns in nightvale turn water to air?”

“Carlos,” said Leroy, not even lifting his eyes from the clip board he was scowling at. “you've been here for 15 hours now, stop worrying about how incredibly insane everything is and just go home.”

“It was a rhetorical question.' Muttered Carlos, with a hint of aggravation that wouldn't have been there were it not for the fact that he knew Leroy was right. He just didn't want him to be.

Truth be told, Carlos was hiding. He'd had a fight with Cecil and he really didn't feel like dealing with it right now. The scientist sighed and ran the fingers of his left hand through his hair before getting up, he was tired, and he really should go home. He then defiantly refused to acknowledged that the chair had changed colour, got his coat, and left.

He splashed through several puddles making his way to his car. It had been raining earlier and surprisingly enough it seemed to have been raining actual rain water. He didn't listen to the 13 voice mails from Cecil, he really wasn't in the mood for it. Cecil was great he just... uhg, right now he just wanted to get some rest.

A few minutes later he was pulling up behind Big Rico's, he leaned his head on the steering wheel for a moment before taking a deep breath and entering the apartment complex placed conveniently right beside his lab. Once he reached the fourth floor he made several turns before suddenly making the last one he needed to and stopping dead in his tracks. Directly across the hall from the door to his apartment there was a puddle of rainwater. The reason for the puddles existence was fairly obvious and was in fact, sitting in it.

“Cecil?” Carlos heard himself say quietly, addressing the figure sitting several paces in front of him.

The figure was hugging his knees to his chest and had been letting his head hang forward hiding his face but not his mess of sopping wet blond hair. The figure looked up upon hearing the other man's voice and he was, as Carlos had guessed, Cecil.

“You look like a mess.” said the voice of Carlos again before trailing off and letting Carlos' eyes simply stare at his soaking boyfriend.

“Well you weren't returning my calls and i couldn't find you anywhere and I just-” Cecil rambled desperately. “I'm sorry Carlos, I'm sorry for everything please don't be mad, please don't hate me. I... I'm  so sorry.”

Carlos felt everything that was bothering him disappear. It would for the most part still be there tomorrow but for now, it was all okay. He couldn't help it he smiled to himself and chuckled a little at nothing in particular.

“What?” asked Cecil from the floor.

“You're a mess.”

Cecil blushed slightly and turned his eyes to floor. Carlos smiled at him and walked over, sitting down beside him. “Don't worry,” he added wrapping an arm around the blond's shoulders. “You're an adorable mess, and I'm a mess too really, so we're fine.”

“We're fine?”

“Yeah, we are.”

Cecil smiled and leaned his head onto Carlos' chest, closing his eyes as Carlos kissed his forehead lightly. There was a pleasant pause before-

“Carlos?”

“Cecil.”

“I'm sorry if I get your coat wet.”

“I honestly couldn't care less.”

“... Good.”

Neither of them is entirely sure who fell asleep first, or how they manged to sleep at all being _that_ wet, but no one woke them till morning. And that was alright by them.


End file.
